Digimon Adventure 02
Digimon Adventure 02, known in North America as the second season of Digimon: Digital Monsters, is a Japanese anime television series created by Akiyoshi Hongo and produced by Toei Animation in cooperation with WiZ, Bandai and Fuji Television. It is the second series in the Digimon franchise, which takes place four years following the events of the previous season, Digimon Adventure. Plot Taking place 4 years after Digimon Adventure, the Digital World comes under attack from a mysterious human calling himself the Digimon Emperor who is enslaving Digimon with his Dark Rings while building Control Spires that negate Digivolution and act as relays to transmit power to the Dark Rings. To fight him three new Digi-destined are gathered: Davis, Yolei and Cody. They each gain an ancient Digimon for a partner: Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. The three, along with the now teenage T.K and Kari, each possess a new type of Digivice called a D3 that allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. They are also given D-Terminals that hold Crest-themed Digi-Egg-like relics that allow their Digimon partners to undergo a pseudo-form of Digivolution, Armor Digivolution, to counter the presence of Control Spires. The Digimon Emperor is eventually revealed to be the boy genius Ken Ichijouji, who flees to the Digital World before the Digidestined can confront him at his home. Assisted by Ken's partner Wormmon, who sacrifices himself for his partner's good, the Digidestined defeat Ken and have him realize his error in believing that the Digital World and Digimon were just part of a game. With Ken no longer causing trouble, the DigiDestined proceed to rebuild the residential Digimons' homes while Davis got Veemon to Digivolve into his Champion form Exveemon with Cody and Yolei each following suit. At the same, reuniting with a revived Wormmon after resolving not to emulate his brother and make up for the evil he caused, Ken reappears before the DigiDestined with his partner's champion form Stingmon when they encounter a human-Digimon hybrid named Arukenimon who transforms Control Spires into Digimon-like constructs. When the Control Spire Digimon prove to be stronger than them, the children learn of an alternate means for their Digimon to reach ultimate level status: DNA Digivolution, which enable two champion-level Digimon to merge into an stronger ultimate-level Digimon. However, joined by her lackey Mummymon, Arukenimon raises the ante by creating a powerful Mega Digimon called BlackWarGreymon. But though he acts of his own will to validate his existence, BlackWarGreymon is convinced to destroy the Destiny Stones due to the mysterious Digimon he believes to be challenging him. The DigiDestined learn that the Destiny Stones separate the human and Digital Worlds and their destruction is causing the worlds to slowly blend, the Control Spires revealed to be intended to weaken the dimensional barriers. As BlackWarGreymon tries to destroy the last stone, the Digmon Sovereign Azulongmon, the mysterious Digimon BlackWarGreymon wanted to fight, intervenes when the Digidestined used their D3s to summon him. After defeating BlackWarGreymon effortlessly and convincing him to find meaning in his life, creating seeds to take place of the destroyed Destiny Stones, Azulongmon explains how he and the other Sovereigns were sealed by the Dark Masters and of the events that forced the previous DigiDestined to sacrifice their Crest power. Unfortunately, even though the Digidestined releasing the power of their Crests was enough to set the Sovereigns free, it also meant the Digimon could no longer Digivolve to Ultimate or Mega. Azulongmon then proceeds to leave the DigiDestined with a warning, that Arukenimon and Mummymon serve a greater threat to the DigiWorld. Some time later, on Christmas Day, Control Spires appear across the real world, bringing hordes of rogue Digimon with them. Gennai then reappears, with a Digi-core from Azulongmon so its energies can enable to the original DigiDestined to once more Digivolve their Digimon to their ultimate levels. The Digi-Core also infuses itself into Paildramon, the DNA digivolution of Exveemon and Stingmon, to enable the Digimon to Mega-digivolve to Imperialdramon whose flight ability enables the Japanese DigiDestined to set off around the world, wiping out the Control Spires and sending the Digimon who appear with them back to the Digital World, assisted by other DigiDestined of those countries. But this was all part of a plan set up by mastermind behind Arukenimon and Mummymon, a human Yukio Oikawa, to gather certain children who desire to be like Ken while he was a genius. The next day, when Tokyo comes under attack by the Daemon Corps and the senior DigiDestined relinquish Azulongmon's energies to allow Imperialdramon to assume Fighter mode, Oikawa abducts Ken. Oikawa then to proceeds to replicate data of the Dark Spore, an fragment of Milleniummon that caused Ken's madness after it was embedded in his neck during his first adventure in the Digital World, and implant the copies into the willing children. Soon after, BlackWarGreymon confronts and attacks to kill Oikawa before he is stopped by Imperialdramon and Agumon, who had regained his ability to Warp Digivolve to the original WarGreymon, is convinced to find meaning in his life by helping. After the DigiDestined learn more about Oikawa, that he was a friend of Cody's father and his goal is to enter the Digital World, BlackWarGreymon is fatally wounded as he learned that the man is possessed by something sinister and uses his data to seal the gate to the Digital World in Highton View Terrace to keep the evil will from reaching its goal. When Oikawa attempts to make his way into the Digital World through the gate, he ends up in the Land of Dreams, with the children, his lackies, and the pursuing Digidestined. It was there that it is revealed that Oikawa was only a pawn/vessel for the true mastermind: The spirit of the previous DigiDestineds' nemesis Myotismon who uses the power of the harvested Dark Spores to regain corporal form as MaloMyotismon. Eventually, after a long battle with aid from the DigiDestined from all over the world, the DigiDestined manage to destroy MaloMyotismon once and for all. Though weakened from the evil Digimon's possession, a dying Oikawa sacrifices his physical existence to return the Digital World to its pristine state. In the series aftermath, twenty-five years later, the humans and Digimon live side by side as the Japanese DigiDestined gather together with their families. Episodes Main article: List of Digimon Adventure 02 Episodes Songs *''Digimon Theme'' *''Here We Go'' *''Run Around'' *''Let's Kick It Up'' *''Change Into Power'' *''Going Digital'' *''Strange'' *''Hey Digimon'' Gallery Fd1a61fade9a2e915112057ac4548275.jpg|DVD Box Set Category:Anime